Hope and Fun
by Nikki Pond
Summary: It has been 2 months since Jack Frost became a Guardian, and he still feel judged by other spirits. When danger threatens the balance of life, Jack must team up with his Seasonal 'siblings', who dislike him, to stop it. He wonders if he'll ever be in good terms with them. Things get worse when the start of trust between Bunny and Jack shatters. Full Summary Inside...
1. Prologue

**Hope and Fun** written by **Nikki Pond**

**Summary:** It has been 2 months since Jack Frost became a Guardian, and he still feel hated and judged by other spirits, especially the certain Easter Bunny. When danger threatens the balance of life, Jack must team up with his Seasonal "siblings", who have a huge dislike when it comes to the Winter child, to stop it. And he wonders if he'll ever be in good terms with them. Things get worse when the start of trust between Bunny and Jack shatters. They are force to come to a deep understanding and build up the trust they broken. But will they before Jack gets killed by the danger coming? (EDIT: 10/5/14)

**Genre**: Adventure, Fantasy, Hurt&Comfort, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Tragedy, Spiritual, Mystery.

**Author's Note**: This is my 1st Rise of the Guardian fanfic, so please be careful. My inspirations are Drowning Ostrich's story _Winter's Time, Hope Springs Eternal_ by stocktonwood, and one of the one-shots from the story _The lives of immortal_ by meercatwhisperer112. And yes, all their category is Rise of the Guardians. I just want to write a story about Jack and Bunny's brotherly relationship and somehow an understanding between them, and form a trust. I combined my other ideas to this story to make it not just focus on Bunny and Jack, but also the adventure and excitement! I have also plotted the story, so don't worry about me getting a writer's block. I wanted this story to somehow have a complex like Drowning Ostrich's fanfic "_Winter's Time_", and I suggest you read it because it is simply full of twisting mysteries and great excitement, plus family moments *grins*. I also wanted to write a story about elemental spirits so I thought, why not. I recommend you watch the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' before you read this fanfic, and it is not necessary to read 'The Guardians of Childhood' but you can read it if you still want. I wish I could. I haven't read the Guardians of Childhood. Anyway, we won't be getting to the excitement and like a full blown or what is mentioned in the summary yet. I'm taking this story a bit slowly and we'll be like 'going back in time' *smiles widely* and then we'll get to the action stuff, and there will be of course some Jack bonding time with the Guardians. Anyway, enjoy the prologue even though it's very short. Plus a note: NO PAIRINGS. Especially no love interests.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians', but I own some characters I created in this fanfic.

* * *

-**Prologue**-

* * *

The wind brush past the young girl's brown hair as she went to the forest.

She could feel her heart beating faster as she ran as fast as she could, pushing some branches that might get in her way, and making sure she didn't trip.

It was dark already. But thanks to the moon shining above her, her only light to the darkness.

She needed somewhere safe, or maybe call for help, and maybe go to her family. She's sure they're worried for her, and probably went looking.

She honestly wanted to head back where she came earlier, the opposite direction. But _he_ told her that she needed to get out of here, and find somewhere else safe, away from the darkness.

But she wanted to help _him_.

She could see that _he _needed help. But she didn't how to help _him_.

She remembered his eyes were filled with determination, yet it was also filled with concern.

Concern of her safety.

Her thoughts were snapped out when she heard a noise behind her.

_Oh no…_

She ran faster, not daring to look behind her.

Or else she's dead.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review. The next chapter is longer, I promise! I will try my best to keep each chapter contain more than 2,000 words. Besides, this is a Prologue and my very first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. This is actually the first fanfic I published other than Doctor Who.


	2. The Seasonal Meeting

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry for not updating. I spent two months writing ahead and sadly, well, life got away. I promised myself not to publish any ROTG fanfics until I finish this one. My goal for this fanfic, to finish it before Christmas. Maybe 2 weeks before christmas. Happy Halloween. I also like to thank my beta-reader, OnceUponAShip. She's awesome.

Created Date: 8/28/14 (somewhere 2:16 am)  
Finished Date: 9/13/14 (11:09 pm.)

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

-The Seasonal Meeting-

* * *

Jack had never felt happier in his entire life.

He saved the world by using his center; his purpose. He gained believers, became a Guardian, made friends, and finally, he regained his memories. He knew now that at one point in his life that he had had a family. That he was cared and loved.

This was the best day ever!

And it was all thanks to the Man in Moon.

Jack glanced up with wonder in his eyes. So MiM had watched him all this time. For the first time in his life, he felt at peace as he sat next to Sandy. He had just become a Guardian and waved goodbye to the Burgess children.

He looked around him. North was driving, Bunny looked frightened, Tooth looked enthusiastic, and Sandy just smiled. Jack put his hands behind his head and let himself relax. He wasn't alone anymore. He had friends! People he could count on. He felt like he belonged!

When they finally reached the North Pole, North had ordered his Yetis to prepare a meal and drinks, and clapped Jack on the back announcing 'We must celebrate'. Not only the defeat of Pitch, but for the newest addition to the group.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of North's workshop, and the big guy couldn't help it but give a boisterous laugh at the teenager's expression. North knew the others were exhausted, and so was he, but he loved a good party.

"To Jack Frost!" North lifted his glass, "For saving us, defeating Pitch, and joining us."

Jack flushed as everyone around him cheered. It had been mostly awkward at first and he felt overwhelmed. One minute he was a loner and next he was surrounded by people who _wanted_ to hang out _with him_!

He spent a couple of hours spending time together with them and freezing some elves. At first, he was distant and spent most of the time around the window, but North had insisted that Jack must be with them.

When the sun had fallen, Bunny rose up.

"Sorry mates. I gotta go. Lots of catchin' up to do, especially cleaning up the mess in my Warren."

Jack winced. He still blamed himself and believed that the whole Easter fiasco was his fault.

"Yes, I should go now." Tooth nodded. "My fairies need help to organize the tooth boxes."

Sandy nodded, using his sand and gesturing that he had to go as well.

Inside, Jack was a little upset that their get-together was over and that they all had to go to their separate ways. He'd admit that he enjoyed spending time with them, but they all had separate jobs to do. Also, Jack had better get to Antarctica since the ice was melting. So they all said their farewells and went their separate ways.

* * *

Jack flew to the sky. It had been a week since he became a Guardian. It had been the best thing to happen to him in his three hundred years! Who would have thought Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, would have become a Guardian.

It had been so unexpected, and completely surprised him. Of course, that didn't mean he was enthusiastic at first. After all, being announced to become a Guardian was a shock in itself.

He looked up and saw the Moon. _Man in Moon_, he thought.

He shook his head as he passed by the mountains and into the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew where he was heading. He was just letting the wind guide him. Few minutes later, he entered a grand-looking, circular room. The walls were made up woof and almost reaching up to the sky. In the middle of the room was a long wooden table with chairs.

Jack sighed.

It was time to meet with the seasonal spirits.

Yes, Jack had a job other than being the Guardian of Fun. He was the Spirit of Winter, so he's in charge of making snow and winter. It had been surprising to find out about this, and especially when Mother Nature first approached him and told him and explained about his duties and that she'd help him control his powers. When he had entered her home, he was in awe at it, and Mother Nature couldn't help but chuckle.

He could recall that memory clearly…

* * *

Jack frowned, looking up at the moon that was shining brightly in the dark sky. It had been 3 months since he came out of the frozen lake, and Jack still couldn't understand why the Moon created him. What was his purpose? What was he doing here? Why were people walking through him? He had so many questions and wanted to ask the Moon, but no response, not even a sign.

He had looked up to the Moon because he was the only one who acknowledged his existence. The only one probably. And he still hadn't answered his questions!

Jack was lying down on a thick branch and his back lying against the trunk before falling asleep. The next day, he woke up and he felt something that he had never felt before…_hot_. He frowned as he felt wetness on his temple, and when he touched it he felt something wet.

_What is this?_ Jack thought.

He looked up and winced when a bright light shined upon his eyes. He learned that a bit of heat made him flinch, and now he was uncomfortable. He bounced off the branch and landed gracefully at the snowy field. He the noticed some of the snow around him had melted.

He shrugged and about to wave his winter magic with his staff but was stopped when he heard a voice.

"Jack Frost?"

Jack stopped, feeling like he couldn't breathe. His body frozen, eyes wide. Someone…someone had just said _his name_! And it sounded like it was coming from behind him…did that mean?...He felt his hopes raised as he turned around slowly and his eyes widened even more of what he saw, or rather who was in front of him.

It was a woman. Around mid-30's or 40's. She had a long green dress, with a bit of frost and vines wrapped around her waist which Jack could conclude that was her belt. Her face was a heart-shaped, her skin pale, eyes shining colour blue, her orange mixed with yellow hair flowing down with curly ends till her waist. She also had flowers at the top of her head.

But that wasn't what was shocking Jack. It was the fact that this woman was looking _directly_ at him! Not through him.

"Y-you can see me?" Jack stuttered a bit.

The woman looked surprised for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Yes." She nodded. "You must be Jack Frost, the Man in Moon told me so much about you."

"The Man in Moon?"

The woman again looked surprised. "Man in Moon, the one who created you."

Recognition flickered through Jack's eyes. "Ah. Him. Is that what he called?" he asked.

"He did not tell you his name?"

"He only told me my name is Jack Frost, and that I am the Spirit of Winter. That was all he ever said to me." Jack frowned, looking up at the woman. "Why isn't he talking to me? And why do those people can't see me?"

The woman again looked shocked. "Wait, he didn't guide you? Or teach you how to control your powers?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "But I learned it all by myself. Watch this!" he grinned as he waved his hand and produced a single snowflake. He laughed warmly as he watched the snowflake he created drifted away by the wind. He coughed a bit.

The woman now looked shocked, and blinked a bit before she gave him a smile.

"Who are you?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"I have many name but I am mostly known as Mother Nature, I am also known as Gaia."

Jack stared at her with wide eyes before giving her a big grin. "That's a pretty name." Gaia couldn't help but chuckle. "Is it OK if I call you Mother?"

"Yes, that works too." She nodded. "Now come with me child."

Jack couldn't help but feel excited at that thought. That meant he wasn't going to be alone! Gaia took his hand as she guided him through the forest and into a wooden cabin.

* * *

He had been taught by Gaia everything about the seasons, winter and spirits. It relieved him that all his questions were answered, well, maybe not all of them. He still didn't know why MiM created him. At first, he thought his purpose was to bring winter but…

"Frost!"

Jack looked up and could see a young man around his late-twenties, sitting on a wooden chair. He had a yellow tunic, brown pants, ginger hair, green eyes. Next to him was a young woman, also late-twenties, she had a blonde hair with a green dress, similar to Mother Nature's dress, and had small pink flowers around her hair, her eyes shining purple and with pink lips. Then next to her was a young woman, also late twenties, brown hair, orange dress, and she had brown eyes.

And they were all glaring at him.

Jack just took a seat next to the young woman with a brown hair. They were still glaring at him. So he said, "Hello guys!" he gave them a smile, trying to lighten the tension.

The blonde woman's eyes narrowed. "I've heard you've became the newest Guardian." She said.

Jack didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"Protectors of children," the young man scoffed. "You! The Spirit of Winter."

Jack glared at him. "I don't see why you guys cared." He said. "It is none of your business, Rory." Though he was a little hurt at his words.

The young man—Rory—was about to retort but Gaia had arrived. She gave a small smile, and Jack had wondered if she noticed the tension or not, but she gave no indication. "My children. We are gathered here today for another Seasonal Meeting."

Her 'children' turned their attention at her and nodded. Gaia took a seat at the end of the table, right next to Jack on her right. She gave Jack a smile and said, "Jack, I've heard you're the newest Guardian."

Jack looked nervous, biting his lip before nodding. "Yes, mother."

He learnt one thing when he worked as the Spirit of Winter, it was to be formal and polite with Gaia.

"I'm very proud of you, my child." Gaia said proudly. "I knew you have great potential to our world, and I can see you'll do great things and be a great protector of the children."

The other people in the room snorted and some glared at Jack.

"Now," she cleared her throat, turning back to the task. "I have received a report about Spring and it seems it is not very well." She didn't mention about the Easter fiasco, and Pitch Black. "Bea," she turned to the blonde woman known as Bea. "I need you to work on Asia, it's much more damaged." She sighed before turning to Rory.

"And Rory, go to Caribbean and Hawaii. I need you to give little heat wave." Rory nodded. She turned to the brunette woman. "Mara, I suppose you need to gather the animals, some are still hibernating." The brunette woman—Mara-nodded. Then finally, Gaia turned to the winter child. "And Jack, work on the Southern Hemisphere and make sure the Antarctica's bridges frozen." Jack nodded.

They talked for long hours, and Gaia giving them weather patterns and each problem of the countries, especially about Global Warming and life not balanced. Like it was getting worst. To Jack, it almost sounded like she was complaining.

"Then you are dismissed." Gaia said. Finally! The Seasonal meeting was over. Gaia left, and the only one in the room were Jack, Mara, Rory, and Bea.

Bea was the Spirit of Spring, the one in charge this season. Next was Rory, the Spirit of Summer. And last but not least, Mara, the Spirit of Autumn. Those three were working for Gaia, and, in a way, they were Jack's '_siblings_'. And Jack was the youngest out of all the four. And also the youngest Seasonal spirit ever. It was one of the reasons why Jack's _siblings_ disliked him.

Jack sighed and got up. "OK. I'll see you next meeting guys." He said before he flew out of the window as his 'siblings' glared daggers behind his back.

* * *

"Hello?" Jack looked around, frowning.

Around him was an endless dark room. No lights. Nothing. Just Jack standing there and the only light he had was his staff which was glowing blue. Everything here was quiet. Where was he? He frowned.

"Jack?"

That voice.

"Jack!"

He turned around and gasped who he saw.

He had to blink twice before stepping forward towards that voice.

It was his sister standing there. Smiling, and still wearing that same brown dress the last time he had seen her. He smiled brightly.

"Jack!" She beamed before running towards them and Jack made an 'Oof' sound when she wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. "I missed you."

Jack chuckled a bit, hugging her back. "I missed you too kiddo."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Reviews plz?


	3. The Prince of Mischief

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, and if I did, I would have demand the Dreamworks Animation to make the sequel and a TV show about it.

**Author's Note:** I had trouble doing the bonding so I decided NOT to do it. I only summarized it and cut it. But don't worry, action is coming and there is something unexpected and a BIG surprise for the fans that is coming to this story. I warned you.

Created Date: 9/14/14 Somewhere 11:25 am but started writing really 12:42 pm.  
Finished Date: 9/21/14 10:23 pm

Reviews: 6  
Follows: 18  
Favourites: 5

* * *

-**Chapter Two**-

-Prince of Mischief-

* * *

Jack was flying through the sky, relaxing just for a moment. He had just done his assignments Mother Nature had assigned him. Though he had to do that every week. You would have not believed how much Summer sprites got themselves into trouble.

He hated it.

He honestly hated dealing with those Summer Sprites. Wasn't Rory supposed to handle them?

That was the question he had asked himself a few centuries ago, but Rory was dismissive and Jack had to do his dirty work. Some may claim that Jack Frost was slacking and lazy, but he was really busy and feeling fatigued.

Jack landed on the soft grass by his lake in Burgess. Winter was already over, and Spring was coming. But that didn't meant Jack couldn't hang out here, though if he spread a Blizzard or snow, Bea was going to kill him.

He stared at the dark sky. It's a good thing its night here, and that mean he could rest, and then tomorrow he could go visit Jamie, his first believer. Jack had no doubt that the children in Burgess were sleeping. He hadn't seen Jamie since he became a Guardian, and Jack was really looking forward to spending some time with his first believer. After all, he had longed to be seen by children and now he was enthusiastic at the thought of playing them, especially with Jamie's friends. Oh he could imagine the snowball fight he will bring. The best one!

He grinned at that thought as he settled himself down on one of the thick branches of a tree. Jack still felt tired of the whole chasing the Summer sprites, and he needed a good night sleep. He leaned back and closed his eyes as his world faded to black.

He didn't know how long he slept, but when he cracked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was light, which made him wince. It reminded him again of the time he first met Mother Nature.

* * *

Gaia felt something when she first laid her eyes at Jack Frost. She was surprised that Man in Moon had chosen a 17 year old. Yeah, just a few days ago before Jack Frost was born, Gaia had felt desperate and lonely, and especially tired since she was doing all the winter work after Old Man Winter_ retired_. Manny took pity on her, and decided to go look for her another winter spirit. Gaia agreed before taking a long nap, MiM wasn't sure if she'd heard him, but he still took his opportunity to look for her one.

And of course, he found one just less than a day, or probably a few hours (She was busy at that time). She was shocked that MiM had chosen her winter spirit and had mentally face-palmed herself when she realized that she had agreed that MiM would go look for her one. She was frustrated and angry, either at herself or the Man in Moon. But she did shout at him right to the skies and Manny kept wincing every word.

After she finally calmed down, she planned to meet her winter spirit. But Manny had told her that she should rest and that he would handle her winter spirit. Gaia nodded and fell to her duties. And three months later, she had finally meet her winter spirit (thanks to the Northern Wind), and was surprised to see her winter spirit who looked so young. Very young compare to all her spirits and workers.

Her thoughts were distracted when Jack coughed a bit as he rubbed his arms.

This feeling felt odd, Jack thought. He didn't feel cold (of course not, he's the Spirit of Winter) but he felt rather hot. Gaia looked at him and noticed that his face was turning red as they entered to the wooden cabin.

"I'm sorry, child." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Jack could feel warmth (for him) and colour coming back to his face. "Now, what were you doing here? It is the start of Spring, you should be somewhere colder."

"Spring?" Jack frowned in confusion as he wiped his running nose with his sleeves.

"Ah yes," Gaia nodded, glaring at the ceiling. "MiM hadn't explained to you your task."

"MiM?"

"Man in Moon." She explained. "Jack, it is not safe for you to be here when Spring is starting. You could get ill."

"I could get sick?"

"Yes. You could get sick in hot places if you stay out too long."

* * *

Jack was bored.

He was listening to North's discussion about being Guardians, and the rules. Of course, Jack wasn't really listening. He had listened at first, and now it was getting boring than before. They didn't talk about this after Jack became a Guardian. They all needed to clean up Pitch's mess, and Jack was especially busy helping with his 'sibling's' season. As much as he did not exactly like working with Bea he at least wanted to help her.

Anyway, he came back to Santoff Clausen just after his play time with Jamie since North told him that he had to come back and have a talk. He even gave the book to Jack.

He had to _read_ it! For crying out loud, the book was huge!

Jack wasn't kidding when he said: "You're all hard works and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and funtimes."

This wasn't his thing, or what he does. He wasn't a meeting type of person. This actually reminded him one of those children who go to school and dozed off as their teacher discussed some boring things. And besides, he was tired.

When North paused, noticing Jack. He silently chuckled as he watched the winter child falling asleep. He moved up to him, brushing his white hair and couldn't help but smile when he saw the innocent-look on Jack's face.

It made North realized that Jack wasn't all mischievous, playful, troublemaker – but innocent.

If Bunny were here to see this, North had no doubt that he would deny it, arguing that 'Jack was no angel'. He carefully picked up the teen and walked out of the room, placing him on a bed in the guest room.

He watched as Jack buried his cheek to the soft white pillows. He walked out of the room and took one last glance at the teenager before he silently closed the door and walked towards the Globe room.

* * *

It was still a wonder to North that Jack became a Guardian. No, no, he had no doubts about it. He learned a little bit from the Guardian of Fun himself, he was mischievous, prankster, a troublemaker but when he got to know Jack more ever he became one, he learnt that Jack was playful, selfless, compassionate, and had great understanding when it came to children. North had understood what MiM brought them.

The Guardians hadn't interacted children for so long, and they had learnt Jack had spent three hundred years playing with children. By using his purpose, his center: Fun. When Sophie came to the Warren before the Easter Fiasco, Jack had taught them something the Guardians had not. The Guardians didn't know what to do. Just standing there and not sure what to do with a little blonde girl running around the Warren, but Jack did. But he decided to _teach _them, remind them their purpose. It wasn't defeating the Boogieman, it wasn't making sure their holidays or jobs were right, it was _always_ about the children. Protect them, care for them, understand them, and love them. And Jack knew that from experience far better than the Guardians.

And MiM also knew they needed Jack. And his center.

But they also liked him.

They had made sure Jack feel included to the team. And they spent much time bonding in the past few weeks. Jack had helped with North's ice prototypes, watching Sandy work, playing with Baby Tooth, chatting with Tooth, and constantly annoying Bunny (which wasn't surprising). They all had to admire their youngest member and respect him. They all soon each come to realize (except Bunny), that, in fact, Jack was a child. And always will be. Sure he's immortal like them and three hundred years old, but mentally and physically a child, especially at his heart.

It made them all understand children a bit better.

All except Bunny.

* * *

"FROSTBITE!"

Jack startled. He was in a mid-throw snowball to the kids and he stopped when he heard his name yelled. He turned around and saw Bunny, looking angrier than he'd ever seen him.

The Spirit of Winter couldn't help but burst out with laughter, and a few kids joined in.

"Bunny!" Jack said. His eyes twinkled with mischief and a coy grin placed on his face. "Pink's looking good on you."

Apparently, just a few days ago, Jack decided to annoy Bunny. It had been a while for Jack since he had seen Bunny except meeting times. Looking at Bunny now, his fur was covered in pink.

"Is that the Easter Bunny?"

"No way!"

"He's huge!"

"But he's pink?"

If Bunny didn't have any fur, he would have blush by now since he realized he was surrounded by children. It had been a month now since Jack became a Guardian, and Jack started to have more believers than ever and Jack was very happy to spend time playing snowball fight with the children. "I don't know how ya did it, but get back here you little twerp…" Bunny growled as he tried to catch the winter spirit, but Jack had to run around the children.

Jack knew that Bunny was a fast runner than him and stood no chance. So Jack pulled something out of his pockets and yelled, "Hey Bunny! Catch!" He threw it in Bunny's direction and then blue gas exploded in front of Bunny's face.

Bunny coughed and blew the gas away. He could see Jack leaning against his staff and smirking at Bunny rather expectantly. "What was that?!" He demanded, looking down at himself. Nothing changed, his fur was still pink.

But then he shivered. Probably because of snow around him and the snow on his feet.

"Something I picked up," Jack casually bounced two blue looking eggs. "You really need to chill out, dude."

Bunny frowned and his mouth started to twitch. Then he did the unexpected. He _laughed_.

"Snowball fight!" Jack declared. The kids around them cheered and started throwing each other snowballs, and Bunny couldn't help it—probably from Jack's magic—but joined in the fight.

Jack laughed as he dodged a snowball from Bunny. He honestly enjoyed annoying the Easter spirit, and Jack didn't regret trying to engage him. Bunny had been busy with Easter ever since Jack became a Guardian, and Bunny had been working so hard even though it had been a month since Easter. So Jack had pulled pranks, and tried to get his attention—almost the same thing when he was alone for three centuries—and Bunny had been more grumpy than usual.

"Heads up, Cottontail!"

"You can't get me, Frostbite!"

"Is that challenge I hear?"

Bunny smirked. "You don't say?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Reviews? I promise we'll get to the exciting part soon. I just have to do an introduction first before we get to the exciting thing. And, yeah, I also had to develop slowly the relationship between with Bunny and Jack. They are still wary and had not moved on...much. To each other. It would take a while. So, yeah, like I said, it will focus on Bunny and Jack.


End file.
